


This Love, This Hate

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Series: This Love, This Hate [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Billy Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mention of Death, Name-Calling, Physical Abuse, Smut, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Verbal Abuse, billy hargrove smut, smut in fourth chapter, soft Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: ANON REQUEST: “Can you do like a enemies to lovers one where billy and reader go to school together and have always hated each other and said horrible things and one day something really bad happens to the reader and billy doesn’t know and when he sees her he makes a comment that makes her cry and he feels bad and admits that he has feelings for her?”





	1. This Love, This Hate

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Swearing. Mentions of abuse. Abuse. Mention of death. Angst. Billy being an asshole. Lots of fluff. Name calling. Underage drinking. Smut (4th chapter)

The moment Billy Hargrove stepped a single foot onto the school grounds and showed his cocky face in the halls of Hawkins High, winking at every girl that passed by, you could not stand him. His whole ‘I’m the shit and you’re not’ attitude towards every human being in this building and how he thought he could weasel his way into any and every girls pants bugged you so much. You yourself, was the bad ass queen of Hawkins. You were loved by many and hated by some. You didn’t give a shit what people thought about you and always stood up for yourself. Gave attitude to whoever pissed you off any time of the day, including Billy. You immediately let him know first hand that you were not one to be messed with, let alone to be flirted with, by him. 

The first time he tried winking at you, you rolled your eyes in disgust and turned the other cheek. That made Billy mad, no girl at that school had ever turned him down so he wondered why you did so easily, and the fact that you had a snotty attitude and refused to put up with his antics annoyed him even more. As a result to your bitterness and intolerance, anytime Billy saw you near, he would shoot his mouth off towards an innocent and unsuspecting kid for no reason, other than to piss you off. You always hit back. You always knocked him down a few pegs. 

“What makes you think that it’s okay for you to be an asshole toward anyone who happens to be blinking near you? Just because you are the ‘Keg King’ doesn’t mean shit. You ain’t shit Hargrove, stop acting like you are. Give the kid a rest.” You fire at Billy in a non amusing tone. 

“Oh c’mon, I was just havin’ a little fun. Why do you always have to be an uptight bitch? You’re always like this Y/N?” Billy loaded back with that shit eating grin that made your whole self want to beat the shit out of him. 

“I’m only like this when shitty people are assholes like you! I do not care if you think its fun to pick on people, it isn’t right! Like for instance, hasn’t anyone ever told you that you look like a fucking golden retriever?” Everyone around you, listening in, started laughing. You had a very pleased smirk in your face and Billy had steam rolling out from his nose. 

“Well at least I look original, little miss Madonna!” He aggressively fires back, criticizing you’re red bandanna you have tied up in your hair. You glared at Billy, your upper lip twitched in anger. If he wants to play the insult game then he is on, but before you could say anything back Billy cuts you off. 

“What’s wrong princess? I make the material girl mad?” Billy’s smirk grew wider, he knew he was trying to get under your skin and he thought it was working but you knew better than to let guys like him get to you so you kept firing the snotty comments. 

“Hey don’t hate on my hot looks. You know you like it. I see the way you gawk at me any time I move. On a realer note Billy, just because you have a dick doesn’t mean you need to be a dick.” You retorted back at his stiffening frame. 

The bell rings and everyone begins to file out of the hallway, including you. You roll your eyes at him and shove past him bumping into his shoulder. His eyes dug into your body as you confidently walked away. He hated the fact that a girl fought back and didn’t put up with his shit. It irritated him to no end and he was determined to get under your skin now. 

* * *

“Billy is going to be here at my party!” Nancy says in a dreamy joking manner. You scoff and roll your eyes. 

“Nancy I swear to god…” you warn as you slip your ‘The Clash’ shirt on that Jonathan bought you for Christmas. 

“What?! I know he likes you girl! That’s the only reason he is constantly finding ways to get under your skin!”  She exclaims as she winks at you. You groan in a displeasing manner and spin on your heels. 

“And that is why you and Stevie boy will be dancing with me tonight. You are not leaving me alone with that scum bag.” You state as your cheeks flush a slight crimson color. 

* * *

“That’s how you do it Hawkins! That’s how you do it!” You hear Billy screaming from outside. You scoff and sip your drink as you watch him walk in and over to Steve. Steve immediately pulls down his glasses and you step in front of him. 

“Leave it alone Steve…” you command as you push him and Nancy in the other direction. Nancy drags him by the hand to the dance floor as you dip your cup into the bowl. 

“Greetings princess.” You hear Billy drunkenly slur. You roll your eyes and spin around on your heels. 

“Greetings Shitbird.” You hiss coldly at him using the nickname he constantly gives Max. He chuckles lowly down at you. 

“C’mon, Y/N. What do I have to do to make you like me? Huh?” He moves closer to you and you shift uncomfortably and you press your fingers against his chest.

“Try not to be so conceded and full of yourself. It’s attractive.” You shove him back away from you and you grab your cup and you chug it as you make your way to the living room to find Jonathan who you managed to drag here and everyone else and dance with him.

_**[Billy’s POV:]** _

I watched Y/N from afar. She was shitfaced. Drunkenly dancing with that weird Byers kid who lost his brother a year ago. 

“You’re never gonna get it Hargrove. She’s too uptight.” Tommy slurs at me as Carol kisses all over his neck. I scoff and punch his arm. 

“Don’t want it anyways man, she’s a prude.” I’m lying. 

 “…it’s like her profession is being a bitch” She isn’t. 

 “…she’s probably looser than the gear shift in my Camaro.” Stop talking about her like that. I know it’s not true, none of it is.

I don’t know what it is about her. Her fiery attitude is attractive. But I want to push her, to see how far she’ll go. 

Tommy laughs at that and hands me a beer. I open it and take a drink and turn my attention back to Y/N. She’s gone. I search around the room looking for her and I spot her walking up the stairs with Steve helping her up and him holding onto her hips. I follow over to the staircase and watch as they both disappear into a bedroom. The color drains from my face and I feel my blood boil. 

Fucking slut! 

_**[End POV:]** _

“Stevie…. you’re a-a *hiccups* g-great friend….you…you know that..??” You slur as Steve lays you down on the bed. He smiles warmly and rubs your arm. 

“Yeah I know my little alcoholic.” He teases and covers you up with a blanket. You were completely drunk off your ass and Nancy forced Steve to bring you up to her room to get rest. He was your babysitter now. 

“S-Stevie… w-will you stay in… in here with me…” you trail off as you lazily tug Steve’s arm. He nods and lays back against the headboard and pulls your head into his lap and plays with your hair. Steve is like your brother. You have been friends since 2nd grade. He was always looking out for you and protecting you.

Your eyes suddenly shot open and you jump up nearly stumbling into the dresser and make a b-line for the bathroom. A day late and a dollar short, you end up puking on your shirt a little bit but mainly make it in the toilet. You groan in pain and Steve comes in with one of Nancy’s nightgowns. 

“Here, put this on.” He helps you stand up and you just lift your arms. He chuckles. 

“My god Y/N you turn into a child when you’re drunk.” He laughs and gently slips off your shirt. Steve wads up the shirt and throws it into the laundry basket behind the door and he turns back around to help you slip the gown over your head. He stops immediately and is staring at your body. You blush and giggle.

“Like what you see Stevie boy?” You ask as you put your hands on your hips. Steve’s groan doesn’t change. 

“Y/N, who did that to you?” He asks shocked. You look down and your face drains of color. 

“O-oh that? I fell the other day walking up the steps… y-you know me, klutzy the clown over here.” You stutter out as you almost instantly sober up. He moves to you quickly and he turns you around. You hear him gasp and tears start threatening to fall. Your whole back is black and blue, mainly near your ribs. You hear him shift and clear his throat. 

“That was some fall huh?” He worriedly jokes but it doesn’t work. You turn around and fall into him crying. He instantly wraps his arms around your shaking body. 

“Hey hey hey… shhhh it’s going to be okay Y/N.” He coos and rubs your head. He slowly sinks both of you down into the floor and he pulls you into his lap. He knows who did this to you. He used to when you were younger too. He held you the rest of the night until the party died off and him and Nancy drove you to his house. 

You walk into school that Monday and all eyes were fixated on you. People giving you the death stare, people pointing and laughing. You were put off at first but shrugged it off, but once you got to your locker you saw why people were making fun of you. Spray painted across your locker in a sloppy manner was ‘Harrington’s Slut’. You gasped and immediately turned to look over and you saw Billy propped up against his locker laughing. You throw your stuff down onto the ground and storm over to him. 

“What the fuck, Billy???” You scream at him shoving him, nearly knocking him over. All he does is laugh. You go to speak but he cuts you off yet again. 

“That must be the reason you keep cock blockin’ me, Y/N. You’re too busy fucking Mr. Farrah Fawcett over there.” His eyes shift to something behind you and you turn to see Steve looking at your locker. He turns and sees you but his eyes fixate on Billy. He throws his stuff on top of yours and rushes over. 

“You son of a bitch.” Steve grunts out through gritted teeth. His fist instantly collided with Billy’s left eye and his other fist collided with his jaw. Billy grunted and threw Steve up against the locker. Billy’s knee came up and hit Steve right under the chin causing blood to spray all over Billy’s chest. Another punch came from Steve right into the stomach as he shoved Billy up against the locker and head butted him. 

“Steve!! Steve stop!” You scream and shove your best friend off of Billy. Jonathan runs over and grabs a hold of Steve. Billy try’s to charge but your hand collides with his cheek making a sharp smack sound. Everyone falls silent. Billy’s head is turned to the side and there is a reddening mark on his cheek. He doesn’t get mad or upset he just turns his head to you, shocked. 

“You stupid fuck! What do you think happened at that party? Huh? You think I slept with Steve? My brother, my best friend’s boyfriend? You’re so fucking clueless Billy! Just because I don’t want to fuck you doesn’t mean I’m a fucking slut! What is wrong with you?!” You scream at him in anger. 

It seems like the entire high school is in that one little hallway. Everyone’s eyes are trained into you and Billy. You recoil back and try to act tough but tears start to fill your eyes. Billy watches you. His face looks different, he looks angry but something is different in his eyes. 

“Keep my damn name out of your fucking mouth and stay the fuck out of my life.” With that last blow you turn before Billy can say a word, you grab a hold of Steve’s hand and you pull him through the crowd and out the front door of Hawkins High as Nancy and Jonathan trail behind you. 

“Y/N slow down!” Steve called out to you as you were dragging him down the steps of the high school and into the front court yard. 

“I can’t do this Steve! Who the fuck does he think he is, spreading those shit rumors about us like that, on my locker of all places!” You pointed your hand towards the school as your pacing back and forth in front of Nancy and Jonathan. 

“He’s a dick, Y/N. He’s just trying to get under your skin because he think’s he can. But we must not feed into it and fuel his fire. At this point we all just need to ignore him and let him think he has the last word. He’ll get bored of us ignoring him and he’ll move on to someone else to harass.” Steve said to all three of you, which you all nodded in agreement. 

“You’re right Steve. that’s what we should start doing. If we ignore him, he’ll eventually go away.” Nancy suggested, looking at you with reassurance. 

You stared back at Nancy and let out a sigh of defeat and nodded again. “Yeah, yeah sure. Consider it done.” You turn to look at Steve and your shoulders slumped, looking at his bloody mouth closely for the first time. You felt bad that he had to put himself out there like that to put Billy in his place but you also loved him for sticking up for you, he was like your brother and he would do anything for you even if it meant getting his ass kicked.

“Y/N, I’ll be okay don’t worry about me. I just want you to be safe. You know I will do anything to protect you. This is nothing, no big deal.” Steve walked over to you and gave you a hug. The bell rings and all you head back inside the school and get to class. 

* * *

A couple of days have passed and you ignored Billy every waking second of the day. He would stare at you when he would see you walking in the halls but you didn’t so much as bat an eye at him or gave him any attention or even acted like he existed. The longer you ignored him the more irritated he became. 

He wanted your attention but he wanted you to give it to him this time, he wanted you to look at him, he wanted you to talk to him, hell he even wanted you to slap him again if it meant he got to interact with you. There was something about you that he wanted even if he disliked you, but now he wasn’t sure if that was even the case anymore. It was a love hate type feeling, he hated to love you but loved to hate you. He wasn’t sure what to do about it or how to act on it but one thing he didn’t want to do was see that hurt look on your face again.

That night, you got a call from your childhood best friends mom telling you that Sarah had gotten into a really bad car accident and that she didn’t make it. You were absolutely gutted and devastated. You and Sarah had made plans to see each other in a few weeks after not seeing each other in four years. Her dad had got a really good job offer in Ohio so it wasn’t like you two could drive to see each other so you had to settle with phone calls and writing letters. 

Sarah’s funeral was going to be next week and you really wanted to go but you didn’t necessarily want to ask your dad to help you buy a plane ticket so you could fly to Ohio. He made it his mission to pour himself a drink every night after getting off work, that didn’t make him the worlds most loving father. He was an abusive drunk and flew off the handle way too easily, specially at you. 

Sometimes he would put his hands on you too often and you would have to hide your bruises with make up if he left them on your face. Tonight ended up being one of those unfortunate nights. 

The next morning you wake up and head to the bathroom to start getting ready and was not surprised by the deep purple mark that was left right under your puffy baggy eye, where your fathers fist had hit the night before in his drunken state. You let out a heavy sigh because that meant it was going to be a sunglasses type of day. You were in no mood to cover it up with make up, not like it would make a difference anyways. Your usual go-to signature look was having your hair down and wearing the cutest outfit you had in your closet, but today you threw your hair up in a sloppy pony tail and put on a pair of jeans and a old Poison t-shirt.

Getting to school you weren’t your usual happy-go-lucky self, your shoulders were slumped and your gait was slower than normal, you kept your head down and your face hidden behind your sunglasses as you walked through the parking lot and through the halls at school. 

You didn’t make an effort to hang out with your group of friends, you avoided them completely and went to sit down in your first period class to wait for it to start. Each period you went to was a slow moving blur, you were lost in your own thoughts, not paying attention to what the teacher was teaching or your work.

 The lunch bell rings and you slowly made your way to your locker to put your books away when one of your friends approached you to ask you what was wrong with you. In the middle of telling her what was going on, little did you know Billy saw you and was determined to grab your attention some how, even if it meant to make a jab at you. Any interaction was better than you ignoring him.

“…he wouldn’t give me the money I needed and said I couldn’t go. I got mad at him and told him it wasn’t fair and he just…” You complained to your friend but Billy had interrupted you in the middle of your conversation.

“Aw what’s wrong, daddy wouldn’t spoil his princess with any shopping money?” Billy announced, much to your dismay. You turned around slowly and looked up at Billy, who had a amused smirk on his face, which quickly faded when he saw your face without make up and sunglasses still on. You slammed your locker door which made him flinch, your bottom lip started to quiver and you let out a shaky “Fuck you” to him before storming off, pushing passed him and running down the hallway and out the school doors. 

Billy realized he fucked up yet again and let out a loud groan to himself rolling his head back. Your friend stood there and looked at him like he was an idiot. “Good going ya fuck head!” She blurted out and walked away from him. Billy went outside to find you, he felt bad that he made you upset again, it really wasn’t his intention this time. 

He eventually found you sitting on a empty bench with your elbows on your knees and your hands over your face and your sunglasses on top of your head. As he got closer to you he could hear you sobbing and it made him stop in his tracks. He didn’t know what to think but he felt like utter shit for making you cry like this, he thought the way you were crying was all his fault, maybe this is why you were ignoring him because of what happened the other day with Steve. 

Billy lets out a huff and composed himself and walks around the bench and sits next to you. He looked at you with a saddened look, he wanted to just wrap his arms around you and comfort you but he thought that wouldn’t be a good idea, he didn’t want to upset you anymore than what he already had. So he just spoke to you instead.

“Y/N,” He softly spoke, pausing for a second. “I am really sorry about what I said. It was out of line and I shouldn’t have butted in like that. I didn’t mean to upset  you like this and I feel fucking horrible. I’m so sorry Y/N.” He went to put his hand lightly on your back to comfort you but you had flinched at his touch to which is instantly recoiled. You let out one last sob before you composed yourself momentarily, you lift your face from your hands and turn slowly to look at Billy. He looked at you with wide eyes and his mouth fell at the state you were in and at the dark purple bruise shining on your face.

“Y-you aren’t the o-only one who fucking hurt m-me here Billy! You don’t h-have any fucking idea what the hell you are t-talking about, once again!” You roared out at him. You started to cry again and your face went back into the palm of your hands to sob into. Billy sat there dumbstruck. He clearly didn’t know what the hell he was thinking or talking about. He didn’t know you had it bad at home like he did. 

You made it seem life was perfect for you with the way you act around school, always happy and laughing with friends or being sarcastic to those who annoyed you. Deep down you were a broken girl just like he was a broken boy. He felt for you, he felt your pain. Though he just assumed that bruise was from your dad, he didn’t know for sure how you got it. But to him, it just seemed so obvious. He thought to himself that this was going to be the last time he tested your nerves or say any smart remarks towards you. It was time to get real, he was willing to share with you on what goes on with him and his father.

Billy scooted closer to you and put his arm around you and tugged you into him. This time you didn’t flinch or pull away, you leaned into him and cried into his chest as you wrapped your arm around his torso. You two sat like this for a few minutes before any of you spoke.

“I’m just so tired of this Billy, I’m tired of all the bullshit, tired of the pain and the fucking abuse. I just want it to stop, but it never will. It feels like I’m the only one who goes through this shit and I’m always afraid to tell anyone because they won’t understand it, they won’t understand the pain I’m going through. And to top it off, I found out that my childhood friend died in a car accident! We were suppose to see each other and now we can’t. I never got to say goodbye to her. And now my stupid fucking dad won’t let me go to her funeral!” You started to cry again, Billy tightened his arm around you and held you close as he let you cry into him. After a minute, you composed yourself and started to pull away from him.

“I understand.” Billy sympathized. You looked at Billy, he was serious. He had a solemn look on his face that just expressed everything you were feeling.

“Y-you….do?” You stammered.

Billy nodded. “Yeah, I do. My dad abuses me too, he yells at me a lot. If I do one wrong thing he is on my ass. So yeah, I know what it’s like.” Billy looks away, focusing his gaze at the tall oak tree across the way from where you both sat. 

In that moment, all that hate you had built up towards Billy evaporated and turned into sadness, regret and sympathy. It made sense now, why Billy was the way he was. He hid his pain behind being the tough, sarcastic asshole that picked on anything that walked a centimeter from him.

Billy returned his gaze back to you and spoke softly again. “I really am sorry for how I treated you. It was wrong of me to do and well, the reason I was so mean was because I have feelings for you. The moment I saw you…I knew I had to have you. But you put up a tough exterior and I didn’t know how else to handle that so I bit back and turned into a shit head. But now–” Billy looked into your eyes intently, sneaking his hand under yours to hold. You looked down at his action and looked back up at him again. “–I think I’ve fallen in love with you, Y/N.”

Your breath hitched when he spoke those words. You felt a ping in the pit of your stomach that shot through your chest and exploded. Your eyes were threatening to fill with tears again, you didn’t know how to react or to even think. Did Billy Hargrove just confess his love to you? After all this time, all the bullshit he put you through was because he loved you? 

Your mind was going a million miles a minute trying to think of something to say and the only thing you manged to stutter out was “I…”, then suddenly a pair of lips was on yours. It was Billy’s lips. A faint taste of cigarettes still lingered but that didn’t bother you. Nothing bothered you at that moment. The only thing you could think about was Billy kissing you, his lips were soft, full and light. He pulled away after a few seconds but you stayed in the position you were in, trying to figure out what was happening. Whatever was happening was making your head spin, your heart race and your stomach flutter. 

Billy moved his hand that was clasped around yours and intertwined his fingers in between yours and gave you a gentle squeeze before speaking again.

“I would really like it if we can start over new, start fresh but on better terms this time. I want to get to know you more, I want to be your friend, I want to be more than that, perhaps your boyfriend, if you’ll let me?” Billy slowly ran the tip of his tongue across his bottom lip, to which you dropped your eyes to look at and looked back up in his ocean blue eyes. 

“I would really like that, Billy.” You finally spoke. You smiled slightly at him and his eyes lit up at your words. You brought your hand up and placed it on his cheek to bring him in for another kiss. Your lips only touched for two seconds before you were interrupted by Steve marching up to you and scoffing.

“What the fuck!?!” Steve screamed out, looking at you and Billy in horror. “You’re kissing him? You’re holding hands? Wha–what the fuck is going on here Y/N? I thought you hated him?” Steve paused and gasped loudly when he got a better look at you. “Who did that–did he do that to your eye? Jesus Y/N if you don’t start talking right now….” Steve was flailing his arms before reaching down to grab your wrist and pull you away from Billy.

“Steve, Steve it’s okay, calm down. Billy didn’t hit me. This is from my dad.” You said, pointing to your eye. “Billy approached me and said a remark that hurt me so I took off and he found me crying outside and I just let it all out and told him what happened–and we just kinda made up. So uh, yeah, this whole fighting thing between us is over. We’re squashing it and starting over.” You reassured Steve, giving him a look saying you were okay and that everything was going to be okay. 

Billy stands up and holds your hand again. Steve averted his eyes quickly at the action and shot his eyes back to the both of you. 

“Yeah man, I have feelings for Y/N. I always knew I did but didn’t fully realize I loved her until now. I know that doesn’t excuse my actions, but I apologized for what I did and now…here we are.” Billy looked at you and smiled, to which you returned the same. You looked back at Steve and he had a dumbfounded look on his face. You let go of Billy’s hand and walked up to Steve, cupping his face in your hands.

“Steve, it’s okay. I’m going to be okay and everything is going to be okay. I promise. Just, please trust me. If Billy ever so happens to hurt me again, you have my permission to kick his ass, again. You can still protect me, just don’t smother us. I know who to come to if something goes wrong, okay?” Steve stared at you with his doe brown eyes and eventually nodded. 

“Alright. If any funny business happens….It’s over. You hear me?” Steve warned in a brotherly way. You laughed at him and gave him a hug. 

“I love you so much Steve. Thank you.” Steve wrapped his arms around your waist and hugged you tightly. 

“I love you too, sis.” Steve pulled away and kissed your head. “But now I want to know why you have a black eye, was the old man drunk again?” Steve asked, looking concerned again. You nodded and hung your head. 

“I’m sorry baby” Steve sighed, placing his hand on your upper arm and giving it a rub. 

“It’s fine, Steve. Come on, let’s go for a walk and I’ll tell you about it.” You turned around and looked up at Billy, “Do you mind if we talk later?” 

“Yeah, that’s fine” Billy nodded. You lean up and wrapped your arms around his neck giving him a hug. “Thank you” you whispered in his ear. You pulled away and smiled at Billy before walking back to Steve and wrapping your arm around his and started walking off across the yard talking about your recent events of your dumb alcoholic father and your new broken soul. 

**_[Billy’s POV:]_ **

I look down and I mess with my denim jacket sleeve. It’s tear soaked from wiping her tears away. That moment was so raw, seeing her like that and seeing her become so weak, it fucking ruined me. I sigh and put out my cigarette that I didn’t realized I lit and I stood up. 

“Ya know…” I start, not looking at Nancy or the Byers kid. 

“I’ve been trying to get her ever since she came to Hawkins…” Nancy looked over at me as if to but in but Byers stopped her. 

“I wanted her just as a piece meat if I’m being honest… but now?” I push my hands into my pockets and I sigh. “Now I see her for all that she truly is.” I smirk as you turn around and wink at me. “She’s Y/N. She’s beautiful. And I love her.” 

_**...To Be Continued...** _


	2. This Love, This Hate pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANON REQUEST: “Can you do like a enemies to lovers one where billy and reader go to school together and have always hated each other and said horrible things and one day something really bad happens to the reader and billy doesn’t know and when he sees her he makes a comment that makes her cry and he feels bad and admits that he has feelings for her?”
> 
> Summary: Billy continues to fall in love with you with every passing minute and just melt into him. Just when a conversation was getting good, you were interrupted by your worlds worst enemy, unfortunately for Billy, he heard it all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Swearing. Fluff. Soft!Protective!Fluffy!Billy (because we all crave him!). Detailed physical and verbal abuse (reader receiving). Mentions of abuse. **If anyone has been abused before and if stories of abuse trigger you, bare caution!**

_**Continuing this where I left off…** _

* * *

Nancy looks at Billy and cocks an eyebrow. She didn’t fully trust him after seeing what he did to Y/N with the locker incident and all the other shit he pulled before that. All he’s done is either piss her off or hurt her and now all of a sudden he’s in love with her? Nancy couldn’t wrap her mind around it, she didn’t have Billy’s trust, not right now she didn’t. He had to do a lot of proving and a lot of ass kissing for him to even gain an ounce of her trust, let alone Steve’s trust. 

Steve and Y/N have been friends since they were 7 years old, Steve has always acted like her big brother, her protector. Steve didn’t have any siblings of his own so Y/N was the closest thing as a sibling he had next to his parents that were hardly ever home to support him. Y/N’s home life wasn’t perfect either coming from a broken home. Her mom passed away while giving birth to her and her father soon became downward spiraling drunk a few years after she was born, so the only real family she could call her own was Steve. They were inseparable!  

“Billy…” Nancy started to say, Billy looked at her and waited. “I hope you know that just because you apologized to Y/N for your actions, it doesn’t excuse what you did one bit. What you did to her by writing ‘Harrington’s Slut’ on her locker was low and wrong! You really hurt her! You don’t know a thing about her home life and what she’s been through growing up. Her and Steve pretty much grew up together and he’s very overprotective!” Nancy warned, stepping closer to Billy and making full eye contact with him. “If you mess with a strand of hair on her head or do anything to hurt Y/N, you will hear about it from all of us, especially Steve!” Nancy had her hands on her hips, cocking her eyebrow at Billy again letting him know she means business.

Billy just stood there and smiled at her. She was getting herself all worked up over nothing because Billy’s intentions were nothing but pure from here on out.

“Nancy” Billy chuckles. “You don’t have anything to worry about, okay? I’m not here to hurt her. I want to protect her, I want to be there for her, I want to be her rock, I want to hold her up when she falls down. I understand what I did was inexcusable, I know now it was wrong and I shouldn’t have done it. I will talk to her more about it when we get time. I don’t want anything to ruin this so I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure she’s safe and feels loved.” Billy looked at Nancy intently, letting her know he meant what he said. 

Nancy let out a sigh and shifted her eyes to look at Johnathan, he gave her a nod of approval as in to trust what Billy was telling them. She turned her gaze back at Billy and nodded. “Alright. I just hope we can trust your word. Y/N has been through enough already, last thing she needs is more drama in her life.” 

“I understand. I promise I’ll protect her.” Billy acknowledged. Both Nancy and Johnathan walked away and back into the school, leaving Billy to stand there by himself to watch you from afar.  
  


_**[Billy’s POV]** _

Of course I promised. I may be a royal asshole but one thing I didn’t do was break a promise. 

Just looking in Y/N’s eyes a few minutes ago, I could see her pain, her fear. I could feel it and it broke me. I recognized it as my own, I have that same pain and fear she has, I’d be lying to myself if I said it wasn’t a lonely, dark place. No one should have to deal with that alone.

Maybe now that we know a little bit of each other’s living situation, we could be there for each other. We would each have an understanding of what one another was going through.

I watched her from across the yard, into the parking lot. I could still see her and Steve talking. She must of told him about her friend because he now has his hands over his mouth taking a few steps away from her as she had a hand over her mouth and she was crying. 

God, what I wouldn’t do just to go over there and comfort her. Looks like Steve already beat me to it, he walked back and gave her a hug. 

I let out a sigh and sit back down on the bench as I take out my pack and light up a cigarette.

_Wish that was me right now._

__**[End POV]  
  
**

You were telling Steve what had happened to both your guys friend, Sarah, whom you’ve both been friends with since elementary school. He was very heartbroken over the news and it broke your heart to see him so distraught. He walked back towards you and embraced you in a hug for comfort. Both of you cried together in each other’s sorrow.

“We’re going Y/N. I don’t give a fuck what your dad says, I will buy our plane tickets and we will go to Ohio to her funeral. We can’t miss this, we have to be there for her.” Steve pulls away and wipes his face. He looked irritated like he wanted to confront your dad or kick his ass. Maybe both.

“I know Steve, I want to go too, but….my dad—he’ll get mad at me if I bring it up again and I don’t wa-” Steve cut you off before you could finish.

“Let me talk to him Y/N, I’ll talk him into letting you go. He would listen to me better than he would you. If he knew I was willing to pay for your ticket, he may let you go. Trust me on this sis, I’ll handle it, don’t worry.” Steve assured you.

“Okay fine, yeah let’s see if he’ll listen to you. He probably would. If not, we’re going anyways, I don’t care if he kills me when we get back.” You grimaced at what you said and Steve gave you a pitiful look. 

“Hey, you stop that!” Steve scolded.

“I’m just saying is all. You may need to plan for my funeral too, just in case.” You pointed out, shrugging your shoulders. All Steve could do was roll his eyes at you. 

“Alright miss gloom and doom. Let’s get back to your boyfriend, he looks like he’s still waiting for you to go back and talk to him.” He waved on towards Billy’s direction, you look out that way and see Billy sitting on the bench puffing on a cigarette.

Making your way back, Steve parted ways with you to go catch up with Johnathan and Nancy while you walked towards Billy. He tossed his cigarette and got up as you got closer to him and smiled sweetly at you, which made you blush.

“You doing all right doll?” Billy asked, taking his hand and grazing his thumb over the side of your chin and looked at you lovingly.

“Yeah, I’m better, thanks.” You wrapped your arms around Billy’s waist and smiled up at him. He smiles at you back then leans down and gives you another kiss. It was so tender and so meaningful, it made your heart flutter and made the butterflies in your tummy fly erratically. 

Kissing Billy was nothing like you ever felt before. He was so gentle and so loving, nothing compared to the rough around the edges, asshole prick Billy you knew days before. Something in him changed, something good and you were loving it. You wanted to cling on to this Billy and never let him go. 

But all good things must come to an end because your stomach started growling and it made you giggle against his lips.

“Oh, so you’re growling at me now Y/N? I thought the kiss was pretty great!” Billy laughed, which made you laugh more.

“It was a great kiss. it’s just making me hungry is all. I’m starving!” 

“Well then doll, let’s go get you fed.” Billy check’s the time on his watch. “We still got some time to get some food really quick. I’m buying!” Billy stated as you two made your way back into the school and headed to the cafeteria. 

The bell rang for school to be let out, with your sunglasses still over your face you make your way to your locker to put your books away. Billy finishes putting his stuff away in his locker and turns around to see you at yours and sighs contently. He can’t believe that you are his now, well, slowly working on it. Just months, weeks and days before you hated each other, more so you than him.

He thought you were cute in the beginning, but with your shitty attitude towards him and the way you would always push him, it didn’t set well with him since he wasn’t used to girls fighting back. So he did the one thing to get under your skin, it was to fight back. And now he regrets everything he ever said and did to you. 

Billy walks up behind you and wraps his arms around your waist making you jump at his action. Once you realized it was Billy, you melted into his arms and smiled. 

“Hey!” You said to Billy when he leaned his head on your shoulder.

“Hi angel. Sorry for startling you.” Billy kissed your neck and smiled at you. Just the feeling of his warm lips on your skin sent chills down your spine.

“That’s okay.” You giggled slightly and turned around in his arms to look at him. “Let’s go, I don’t want to be in here anymore. Walk me to my car please?” 

Billy nodded and smiled sweetly at you. Walking out of the school was silent, but actions spoke loudly when he took your hand in his when you walked down the steps and into the school yard. You look down and back up at him and you both smiled at each other. 

“People are going to freak out over this Billy.” You said slightly concerned, fearing everyone was going to give you shit for dating the enemy and school flirt.  
  
Billy looked you intently in your eyes and grinned. “Let them. There’s nothing any of them can do about it. You’re mine now and I want to show everyone that you’re mine.” You couldn’t help but blush at him, turning your face away and smiling. Here was the biggest bad ass at Hawkins High and he was being so sweet to you and already wanting to show you off. Eyes were staring at you and Billy holding hands walking through the parking lot and it made you uneasy and nervous. You just kept your head down while Billy beamed with pride. 

Everyone probably thought you two were crazy, one minute you were screaming at and slapping him and the next you are walking next to him holding his hand. Pretty soon you and Billy were going to be everyone’s gossip for the night and into the next day, maybe the whole month!

Finally reaching your car, you threw your backpack in the front seat and leaned up against your car while Billy stood in front of you. He pulls your sunglasses off and places them on top of your head and you whined in protest. 

“What? Don’t hide your face Y/N.” 

“Why? I look like shit, this is nasty!” You pointed to your face curling your lip in disgust and pulled your glasses back down. 

Billy sighs, “No…” He pulls your glasses back up on top of your head. “You’re beautiful.” He places his hand on your cheek and rubs it with his thumb. “I want to see your beautiful face, bruises and all.” Billy stares you in your eyes lovingly.

You blush and get overwhelmed. “Stop it Billy.” You whisper, looking away from him. You could feel yourself start to choke up and tears start to fill your eyes. You weren’t used to getting compliments like that, especially from guys. You were still trying to accept the fact that Billy was being nice to you and still trying to wrap your mind over the fact he said he was in love with you. This was all new for you and you didn’t know how to handle it.

“It’s true Y/N, I wouldn’t lie to you sweetheart.” With Billy’s one hand still on your cheek, he brings his other one up and gently touches your other cheek being careful not to go near your black eye and brings your face over to look at him. You looked up at Billy with tear filled eyes, a few of them releasing down your cheeks to which Billy gently wipes away with his thumbs, leaning down he kisses you again. His lips were so soft and tender, he took his time kissing both of your lips, savoring each second he had. You completely melted into him, letting out a soft moan at his gentleness. 

You were about ready to bring him into you before you two were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. You turn to look to see Max standing there with a disgusted, bored look on her face. You immediately put your sunglasses back down over your face and smiled. Max directs her look at Billy and shifts on her other foot.  

“Can we go or do you need to suck face some more?” Max complained. By the look on her face, she would rather just skate home than to stand there and watch Billy kiss on another girl.

“Yeah hold your pants Max. Go wait for me in the car will ya” Billy huffed while Max scoffed and stalked off to find the Camero. “Sorry about that, she get’s impatient.” Billy laughs.

“It’s okay, I understand how siblings can be.” You giggled and shook your head. “I gotta get going anyways, need to get my chores done before my dad get’s home.” You rolled your eyes and sighed. Last thing you wanted to do was go home and face your abusive father and Billy could tell. He just looked at you with a sad expression, wishing so much he could just take you home with him and keep you there forever.

“I know you don’t want to go home and deal with your dad. Trust me, I know the feeling too well. But I want you to know that you can call me anytime you need anything, if you need someone to talk to, or you need a ride, anything! I’ll give you my address too in case you ever need somewhere to go to get away. Just please baby, promise me you’ll come to me if anything happens to you, okay?” Billy pleaded. He had the most concerned look on his face you’ve ever seen him have. You didn’t really realize how much he cared about you until then, it was throwing you for a loop still, everything was happening so fast. You definitely had a lot of thinking to do, to process all that had and have been happening lately.

But you agreed and got your backpack from your car and tore a piece of paper from your binder wrote down his number and address as well as giving him your number and address in return.

“You call me any time, don’t hesitate baby, please!” Billy begged, wrapping his arms around your waist. 

“Okay Billy, I promise. I’ll call you whenever I need to. I might even call you later tonight if I can.” You wrapped your arms around Billy’s neck and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“Sounds good doll, I’ll look forward to it” And with that, Billy gave you a wink that sent chills up your spine and walked off. You wanted to get in your car to hurry up to get home but watching Billy walk away in those tight, snug jeans made you appreciate him even more because boy, did his ass look hot! You bit your lip, shook your head and moaned to yourself before getting in your car and driving home. 

Later on that night after you had cleaned up the kitchen and your dad had gone to his room for the night, you decided to call Billy. Slumping down in front of the fridge, you sat on the floor while the phone rang, after a few rings a woman answered. 

“Hello?” Susan asked on the other end.

“Hi! Is Billy there by any chance?” You said in return

“Yes he is. May I ask who’s calling?”

“It’s Y/N” 

Susan cupped her hand over the phone and you could hear her muffled speaking to Billy. Some shuffling happens and a door closes and Billy finally speaking on the other end.

“Hey baby girl! Is everything okay?” Billy asks you as he goes to lay on his bed.

“Yeah, everything is good. I was just uh - thinking about you and wanted to talk to you.” You say, as you played with the phone cord.

“I miss you Y/N. I wish I could hold you right now baby.” 

“I miss you too Billy. But you just saw me today.” You giggled.

“I know, but I would rather spend an entire day with you. I want to hold you in my arms and never let you go.” Billy says to you sweetly. 

All you could do was smile, your heart filled with so much love it rendered you speechless. You weren’t used to being spoken to like that, no one ever had that amount of love for you, not like this. The only thing you were used to was Steve saying he would be there for you and may have said he loved you in a brotherly way, but this was so different, it felt different. It made you feel really happy, something you haven’t felt in a really long time.

“Awe Billy, you’re so sweet. I would love nothing more for you to..– OOWWW!” You suddenly screamed out over the phone.

“What the fuck are you doing sitting in front of the fridge you stupid bitch?” Your dad drunkily screams out at you. 

In the middle of you talking, your dad came out of his room to make one of his drinks and finds you sitting on the floor in the kitchen and kicks you really hard in your leg.

“I’m just talking on the phone! You didn’t have to kick me.” You cried out, grabbing your thigh in pain.

“Shut the fuck up and get the fuck off the floor!” Your dad screams again and grabs you by your shirt and yanks you off the floor.

“Y/N? Y/N, are you okay?” You could hear Billy say through the phone, but before you could answer him, your dad smacks you upside the back of your head making you cry out and screams at you more.

“Who the fuck are you talking to? Hang up the phone before I shove that thing up your ass!” Your dad yanks the phone from your ear and slams it down on the receiver. Your dad grabs a handful of your hair and yanks your head back towards him so he could glare at you in your eyes. 

“Go to your fucking room and stay there!” He pushes your head forward as he let go of your hair and you ran to your room and slamming your door.

**_…To Be Continued_ **


	3. This Love, This Hate pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANON REQUEST: “Can you do like a enemies to lovers one where billy and reader go to school together and have always hated each other and said horrible things and one day something really bad happens to the reader and billy doesn’t know and when he sees her he makes a comment that makes her cry and he feels bad and admits that he has feelings for her?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is still a work in progress, I worked on this enough to where I can cut it in half so I can feed you guys already. I’m sorry I made ya’ll wait so long, I’m a bitch (and not on purpose). So there will be a part 4 after this one, could be the last! And it WILL contain smut, finally, lol. This one is just full of more fluff and abuse. I tried to do another Billy POV and well idk if I’m really digging it, but just gonna leave it just for the hell of it. 
> 
> WARNING: Angst. Swearing. Lotss of fluffy Soft!Protective!Billy. Physical and verbal abuse (reader receiving). Mentions of abuse **If abuse triggers you, bare caution!!!**

You wanted to go and call Billy back but you knew better than to show your face to your father again, he would definitely kill you if you so much as stepped a foot out of your door. All you could do at that point was just sit on your bed and cry silently to yourself. You were at a loss, you were broken down, wishing you could just run away and never return. 

But you had no where to go, no family to turn to, nothing. You were stuck and under your father’s watchful eye until you were 18. You couldn’t wait till you turned 18 because that mean’t you were free to leave and you were looking forward to never coming back. You didn’t care if you had no where to go, anywhere was better than being stuck at home with that monster.

You laid on your bed curled in a ball dreaming of a better life when you hear faint tapping on your window that made you jump. You weren’t sure what you heard so you chose to ignore it, for all you knew it could have been a bug running into your window, but the tapping happened again. You walk slowly to your window and peaked through your curtains to see Billy standing outside! Your eyes widened in shock and your heart began to race a hundred miles a minute, fearing your dad would catch him at your house, let alone inside your room.

You pull up your blinds and open the window while Billy pulled the screen off and crawled inside.

“Billy, what the hell are you doing here? If my dad finds you here, we’re both dead!” you whispered out to him.

“I’m sorry Y/N, but you had me scared! When you didn’t call me back I thought your dad was hurting you more, so I jumped in my car to check on you. Are you okay?” Billy whispered, checking over you for any marks or bruises. 

“I’m okay, I think. My leg still hurts and so does my head from when he smacked me.” you said, still whispering.

“He hit you on your head? Oh my god baby, let me have a look.” Billy hastily whispers, his hands went to your face gently and looked over you, moving your hair to the side to find any marks or cuts.

Putting your hands on his and shaking your head, reassuring him you were fine, “babe, I’m okay. He just smacked me in the back of the head with an open hand, he didn’t draw any blood. And so you don’t have to keep asking, he also pulled my hair and then, when I was sitting on the ground talking to you, he came and kicked me in my leg, which I’m pretty sure will form a bruise tomorrow at how bad it’s throbbing right now.” you reached down and rubbed your thigh again, letting out a small groan.

Billy looked at you with a pitiful expression. All he could do was feel how this was his fault, he shouldn’t have urged you to call him or else you wouldn’t be in this position right now. He felt you shouldn’t be in this position at all, how your dad shouldn’t be hitting you for no reason, how his own dad shouldn’t be hitting him. It was beyond him why both of your fathers treated you both like this, either of you deserved it, nobody does, but it was just something you had to live with.  
  


**_[Billy’s POV]_ **

I felt so scared for her. She shouldn’t have gone through that. Her dad shouldn’t be laying her hands on her. Hell, my dad shouldn’t do to me either. But it’s life I guess. 

If I had a way, I’d tell her to pack her bags and lets run off to California, far away from this cow shit of a town. We both have no real family here, all we have is each other and that would be enough. 

We can be each others rock and support.

I love her so much, I would do anything to protect her.

All I could do was to be there for her. 

To comfort her.

To make sure she felt loved.

Not to feel alone.

I just want to hug her forever and never let go.

**_[End POV]  
  
_ **

Billy wrapped his arms around your waist and brought you closer to him for a hug, with you wrapping your arms around his neck your face burying in his neck. He rubbed your back up and down with his hand and squeezed you tight. He took a deep breath, smelling the faint floral scent your hair gave off from your shampoo and exhaling, completely melting into you.

“I’m so sorry baby. This is my fault, I should have never told you to call me, that was so stupid of me I should have known better–” Billy whispered in your ear but cut himself off as he began to get teary-eyed. You looked at him and held his face with your hands gently, caressing his cheek with your thumbs.

“No. Don’t you think for one second that any of this was your fault, Billy. This was not your fault, not mine, not anyone’s. I made a choice to call you, I just chose a poor place to sit is all. How was I suppose to know my dad was going to come back out of his room? Shit happens and this just so happens to be the case. Don’t ever blame yourself Billy, you did nothing wrong, all right?” you looked Billy deep within his eyes, catching a stray tear that fell from his eye with your thumb and wiping it away.

“I just want you to be okay baby girl.” Billy whispered softly, it was barely audible but you heard him.

“I’m better now that you’re here, being in your arms. You make me feel safe.” you looked at Billy lovingly, making him smile slightly at the thought. 

“I’m staying here with you tonight. I just want to hold you and make sure you’re okay, I always want to keep you safe, baby.” he whispered in your ear before giving you a kiss on your cheek.

You looked at him with wide eyes, “are you kidding me, if my dad finds out you’re here he will kill me and possibly you! I can’t risk that Billy.” you said letting out a sigh.

“But I wouldn’t be able to stand the fact that you would be here vulnerable, you need protection sweetheart and I want to be able to provide you for that. It’s a risk I’m willing to take! Not to get you in trouble, but if he kicked my ass, I rather have it be me than you. Please baby, let me stay, I promise not to make any noise.” Billy begged, even pouting his bottom lip out at you. God, how you couldn’t resist that lip poking out and seeing Billy’s pouty face. You whined at him and bit your lip, staying silent for a few moments trying to think of ways to hide him just in case.

“What about your car? You have to move it down the street so he doesn’t see it” you finally said after awhile.

Billy puts on a grin and chuckled, “way ahead of ya babe, already parked it down the street.” Billy wiggled his eyebrows, being the sneaky bastard that he is.

You looked at him in surprise and whacked his arm, giggling slightly. “you little shit, You did that on purpose didn’t you, you had already planned on staying with me, did you?” 

“Yeah, I kinda did actually.” Billy softly chuckled, putting his head down in shame. He moved his eyes to look at you and all you had was a smile on your face, which in return, made him smile and a had a look of relief on his face. You took your hands and cupped both of his cheeks again and brought his face down to kiss you. You kissed him as if you needed it, that it was the only thing you wanted in that moment, like your life depended on it. 

Pulling away, you looked at Billy lovingly, swiping your thumb just under his bottom lip. “Come on, let’s go lay down. I could use some of your cuddles.” you smiled sweetly at him as he gave you a nod. Billy kicked off his shoes and ditched his jacket and got in bed with you, wrapping his big arms around you and nestling his face in your neck, taking in your sweet scent and sighing contently. 

“Goodnight baby girl” Billy whispered in your ear and gave the back of your head a kiss.

“Goodnight babe” you sighed contently, loving the feel of Billy laying behind you holding you close to him, making you feel safe and loved. You caressed his his arm lightly with your fingers till you both fell asleep.

The next day at school, all eyes were are on you and Billy as both of you paraded down the halls and around campus hand in hand every chance you got. Of course there was gossip on why you two weren’t enemy’s fighting down each others throat and why suddenly Billy was loving all up on you with his hands roaming every part of your body. Telling one of your friends what was going on would hopefully get the word out to everyone else that you two had made up and would hopefully get half of the schools eyes to not focus on the both of you so much. 

After school, Steve needed to go over to your place so you two could work on an English assignment and you thought it would of been the perfect opportunity for him to ask your dad to let you go to Ohio for your friends funeral and would mention that he would be paying for it all. 

You’d never been so nervous in your life! The countdown to when your dad got off work had you so worked up you had a hard time trying to concentrate on your assignment.

“Y/N, would you stop fidgeting? You’re driving me crazy over here. You will be fine, I promise!” Steve huffed out, annoyed at you. 

“I can’t help it Steve, you know how my dad is. I just can’t stop worrying if he’s going to get pissed or not. It scares me!” you looked at Steve with your worried ‘my dad’s gonna beat me’ look and Steve softened up, knowing full well what you meant by that.

“Look Y/N, I know you are worried about that. But if there’s any way I can stop that from happening, I will do it! But this shouldn’t be any reason why your dad would get mad at you for. Just let me work my magic, I’ll get him to say yes.” Steve reassured you, patting you on your knee.

You bit on your thumb nail as you let out a huge sigh and nodded your head at him. At that same time, you heard your front door open and close shut and your dad’s heavy work boots stomping in the kitchen. You looked at Steve with wide, worried eyes and whined. 

“Stop Y/N! Ok look, I’m gonna go out there and act like I’m gonna get a glass of water, I’ll make small talk then I’ll ease into telling him our plan.” Steve raised his eyebrows at you and smiled a fake smile and got up from the bed and went towards the door. 

“Good luck!” you whispered nervously as Steve opened the door. You know you didn’t see it, but you knew Steve rolled his eyes at your words. You would have laughed but you were nothing but a ball of nerves at that point. 

You tried to get back into writing on your homework, but your nerves were too much on edge for you to even concentrate, let alone to write. You got up and paced your bedroom. You pulled on your hair when you heard Steve talking and laughing. Seemed like hours you paced back and forth, you went from pulling on your hair strands, clawing at your face, punching the sides of your thigh when you heard your dad talking, to biting your thumb nails all the while letting out huge huffs of air as you waited impatiently at the word of your fate.

You heard your door open when your back was turned, you turned around quickly and stood still in your tracks as you looked at Steve who closed the door and stared at you. You raised your eyebrows as if telling him “well?” – Steve pumped both fists in the air in victory and you swore you were going to black out at the breath you didn’t know you were holding. You quietly squealed as you did your little happy dance, running up to Steve and jumping in his arms.

“I told you I would win him over Y/N!” Steve mumbled against your neck as you hugged him tight.

“You are the best big brother ever. Thank you, thank you, thank you!” You said as you kissed Steve’s forehead over and over again.

  
_**A week later…** _

  
Your plane finally lands back in Indiana and you were thanking your lucky stars you were back on your home turf. That flight delay killed both you and Steve, it had been one of the longest most agonizing days of your lives and you both were beyond exhausted and ready to get home and go to bed.

Steve drops you off at home, getting out of the car and helping you get your suitcase from the trunk of his car. You kissed each other on the cheek and parted ways. You let yourself in the house and closed the door only to find your dad sitting in his recliner with a glass of whiskey on the rocks sitting on his knee and hand resting over the rim of the glass looking seriously disappointed at you. You let out a sigh internally because you knew what was about to come next.

“You’re late.” your dad hissed coldly.

“I know dad, I’m sorry. It’s just, our flight was delayed by two hours due to weather reasons, there was nothing we could do about it but to wait.” you mumbled softly to him to not piss him more off than he already was.

“That’s a bullshit excuse, Y/N. You should have called!” your dad bellowed out, getting up hastily from his chair and standing there. You flinched slightly at his action. The nerves in your body began to shake as you knew deep down you were going to get it. Any movement he made, made your skin crawl with fear and you can feel the anticipation of getting hit creep through you.

“I couldn’t. We were stuck on the plane and there was no phone I could use. This was out of my control! I’m sorry, dad.” your voice started to tremble as your dad stalked towards you and back handed you across your face, busting your bottom lip into your teeth making you bleed. You recoiled and held your hand over your mouth where he hit you. It stung like your skin was ripped open and your mouth started throbbing, you could have sworn he busted out a tooth due to how much pain you were in but thankfully your tooth was still intact.

“I don’t want to hear you say ‘I couldn’t!’” your dad snarled in your face. He tossed his drink in your face and threw the glass across the room, it shattering instantly when it hit the picture frame on the wall, making it fall to the ground. He grabbed you by your throat and squeezed in a mighty grip. Your hands grip his wrist to try to get him to let go but his hold on you was too powerful against your weakened attempt to pry him off you.

“BULL FUCKING SHIT. YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD THEM YOU NEEDED TO MAKE A PHONE CALL! YOU ARE A SORRY ASS PIECE OF SHIT, YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER!” your dad fumed at you. 

With each word he spat, his grip got tighter, making your pulse beat erratically due to the lack of oxygen and blood flow. By then you were smacking his arm to make him let you go, you were trying to speak to tell him you couldn’t breathe but nothing but tiny squeaks came out.  
  
He finally did let go, but he immediately punched you in the face making you stumble back. He charged after you and hit you again making you fall to the floor, you felt his foot connect with your ribs and another kick into your stomach. Your screams were so loud you were sure your neighbors could hear you. You  _hoped_  your neighbors could hear you and they would call the police for you, but sadly they didn’t. They never did. You weren’t sure if they heard you but didn’t want to get involved or just didn’t hear you screaming at all.

Your dad bent down and grabbed a handful of your hair and yanked your head up and looked at you in your eyes and screamed at you, “and fucking clean up that fucking mess you stupid lazy bitch!” He threw your head back down on the floor making you hit your head. He stomped away, making you flinch hard. At that point, you thought he was’t finished with you yet, but once you heard his door slam, you laid there and started sobbing.

You were broken and beaten, once again, over something that wasn’t your fault, once again. Your dad’s constant drunken tirades towards you day in and day out were taking it’s toll on you emotionally. Just when you didn’t think things couldn’t get any worse, your dad always found a way to make it worse than the last time.

After laying there for five minutes sobbing over what happened and over your injuries, you try to make yourself get up and do as you were told. The pain was unbearable, it felt like your ribs were cracked and the spot where your dad kicked you in the stomach felt like there was a brick shoved in there. Slowly, but painfully making your way towards the kitchen, you grabbed the broom and dust pan to clean up the broken glass your dad had made and to hang up the broken picture frame that had one of your baby pictures in it.

You needed to leave. You felt like you were suffocating, the longer you stayed in that house the more it felt like all the walls were closing in on you. You didn’t bother calling Steve because you knew as soon as he got home he would be knocked out asleep, even though it was just passed 8:30 at night. 

You were in a daze, your vision was blurred and you felt dizzy but you were determined to get out of that house and the only place you could think of to go to at this time of night was Billy’s house. You take your suitcase and put it into your room and closed the door to make your dad think you were in there asleep. If he found out you were gone, you may not wake to see another day!

You were too scared to grab your keys and get in your car in fear of your dad hearing you leave, so you grabbed your jacket, barely managing to put it on without wanting to scream and quietly made it out your front door. Thankfully Billy only lived 2 blocks away from your house, so the trek there wouldn’t be so long.

The walk to his house was a huge blur, your thoughts consumed you, making you angry that your father was getting away with abusing you, how you wished your mom was still alive to protect you some how. Maybe if she were still alive, your dad wouldn’t be such a hateful drunk. You weren’t sure how you made it to Billy’s house without falling over in pain, but you were thankful when you saw his Camero parked out front.

By the time you got to his door, you were out of breath and in excruciating pain. But you didn’t want to let him know how much pain you were in, because you are after all a tough girl…to a certain extent. But who were you kidding, he would see the pain in your face plain as day, you still had to try anyways.

Knocking on the door, you wait for somebody to answer. Thankfully it was Billy who had answered, last thing you needed was Neil to yell at you for coming by so late at night. The moment Billy saw you, his face fell to the ground and freaked out! The bruises on your face were becoming a deep blue/purple color, along with the finger print bruises across your throat, you had dried blood on your lip and down your chin from where you were hit.

“Oh my god, Y/N! What happened to you baby? Are you okay? Did your dad just do this to you? Why didn’t you call me? I could have picked you up!” Billy reached out for you to bring you in but you waved him off letting him know you could make it in by yourself.

“Yeah I’m fine Billy, I’m good. This is nothing to worry about.” Billy closed the door behind you and walked in front of you to look at you in shock. He went to wrap his arm around your back to help you sit down but you screamed out in pain, pushing him away and doubling over in pain. 

“Oh baby girl, I’m so sorry! Wh-what–let me see you.” Billy furrowed his brows, a look of worry on his face. He went to lift your shirt up and saw the deep purple bruise starting to form on the side of your ribs and gasped. Once he saw how bad you were, there was no hiding the pain and acting tough, the second he looked back into your eyes with a shocked, tear filled expression, you started sobbing.

Billy wrapped his arms around your shoulders and hugged you close to him as you cried into his chest. He couldn’t help but feel awful for you and cried with you. All he could think was how could anyone hurt his precious angel like that, how can a father hurt his daughter so bad that he leaves blue and purple bruises for all to see? All he wanted to do was keep you close to him, to keep you safe from the hands of your bastard father and never let you go. 

**_….To Be Continued_ **


	4. This Love, This Hate pt. 4 - Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANON REQUEST: “Can you do like a enemies to lovers one where billy and reader go to school together and have always hated each other and said horrible things and one day something really bad happens to the reader and billy doesn’t know and when he sees her he makes a comment that makes her cry and he feels bad and admits that he has feelings for her?”

Billy goes to kiss your cheek and smells the whiskey on you and pulls away to look at you with furrowed eyebrows. “Y/N, why do you smell like alcohol? Have you been drinking?”

“No. My dad threw his drink in my face. Sorry I smell so bad.” you said as you wiped away your tears, letting out a few hiccuped breaths trying to calm yourself down.

Billy looks at you softly and cups your face gently with his hands, “Baby, there is no need for you to be sorry about that. It isn’t your fault!” Billy leans in and gives you a kiss on your lips. “do you want to go take a shower and wash it off?” You gave him a nod and he helps you get to the bathroom and starts the shower for you. As you undress he goes and grabs one of his old shirts for you to wear.

 

* * *

 

 

You get in the shower and wince in pain as the hot water runs down the front of you, your ribs still being tender. Even the softest of water couldn’t ease your pain, but it sure felt good on your aching muscles.

You hear Billy come back in the bathroom, “Baby, I got you a shirt to wear and I put a towel for you on top of the toilet seat for when you are done.” Billy said softly as he stood next to the shower curtain. 

Before you could answer him, you went to raise your arms up to rinse some water through your hair but cried out in pain. “Ow, fuck!” you whined, wrapping your arm around your body and doubling over in pain.

Billy rips open the shower curtain to see you bent over slightly, holding yourself, your other arm up against the shower wall holding you up. “What happened baby, are you okay?” Billy asked concerned, putting a hand on your back to comfort you.

“Yeah....no. It hurts to put my arms up, I can’t even wash my damn hair.  _Fuck_.” you started sobbing again, laying your head against the shower wall trying to catch your breath.

“Y/N, let me help wash you. You can’t do this by yourself, you are in too much pain. Please let me help you baby girl.....do you trust me?” Billy asks, rubbing his hand gently up and down your back.

All you could do was curse your father for putting you through this, for putting you through so much pain. If your mother was still alive, he would be a happier man and none of this would be happening. Last thing you wanted was for Billy to see you so vulnerable and broken down, but you knew he was right, there was no way you would be able to do this by yourself without hurting yourself more, so you agreed by giving him a nod.

Billy strips his clothes off and get’s in the shower behind you and kisses the back of your head. You turn around to look up at him with tear filled eyes, breathing heavily through the pain. Billy looks at you sadly yet lovingly, taking his hand and cupping the side of your face. You lean into his touch and break down again, you take a step forward and lean your head on Billy’s chest, wrapping your arms around his waist as he wraps his around you comfortingly.

After a few moments you compose yourself and look back up at Billy again, “sorry.” was all you managed to squeak out. Billy shook his head, cupping your face again and running his thumb across your lips.

“Shhh, don’t be, it’s okay baby. You ready?” He asks. You nod and turn back around and let him lather your hair with shampoo. Just the feel of his fingers massaging your scalp gave you a full body orgasm, making you shudder against his touch. You let out a shuddered “Oh!” making you giggle slightly.

“What was that babe?” Billy chuckled.

“You gave me the chills when you were massaging my scalp, it felt so good!” You hummed, closing your eyes at the feel of Billy’s fingers dancing around your scalp and running trough your hair.

“Hmm, I’m glad that made you feel good. You should always feel nothing but good, baby.” Billy ran his hands down your arm and back up as he kissed your shoulder, running his hands back up into your hair. You hummed in response, feeling in total bliss. You turned around and rinsed the shampoo out of your hair. You took a peak at Billy, who was being very respectful and only looking at you so lovingly in your eyes, a hand on the small of your back to help support you and the other hand helping to rinse your hair. 

You couldn’t help but feel so loved by him at that point. He made your stomach flutter and your heart swell without even trying. He was so much more different than what he allowed himself to be in public, in private he was the sweetest and most caring. You never knew he had that in him but you sure were glad he was being this way towards you. It made you appreciate him even more, much more better than finding new ways to hate him each and every day like before.

He helped you finish washing your hair with conditioner and rinsing it out and helping you out of the shower so you could dry off and wrap your hair in the towel to dry. Slipping the shirt on that Billy gave you, you made your way out of the bathroom with Billy and into his room, him helping you sit on his bed with him making himself comfortable next to you.

“Did that shower make you feel better baby?” Billy asked as he took your hand into his, caressing your skin with his thumb.

“Yeah it did, I don’t feel as gross and the hot water helped me relax.” you turned your head and looked up at Billy with your half sleepy eyes, “thank you for helping me shower babe. I appreciate you helping me.” 

“You’re welcome my angel, anything I can do to help, I’ll be here for you.” Billy said in a whisper. He leaned over and gave you a soft kiss, to which you returned, attaching your lips to his so gently but so needed. After a moment, he pulled away to look at you but your eyes stayed closed. He nudged your arm gently and your eyes shot open, pulling your head back. 

“Sorry. I’m just so tired I can’t keep my eyes open anymore.” you let out a huge yawn and took the towel off your head and tried the best you could to brush your hair out with your fingers.

“We should get you to bed then princess, you need your rest.” Billy got off the bed, helping you up next so he could pull back the covers and helping you into bed. Turning off the light he gets back in bed, snuggling against you comfortably so your facing each other.

“What if your dad finds out that I am here? Do you think he’s going to get mad at you?” You asked Billy, running a hand through this hair softly.

“Don’t you worry about that right now princess. I’ll deal with it in the morning, I’ll talk to him. I just want you to get some sleep right now.” you nodded at him, leaning in and giving him a kiss.

“Goodnight Billy.”

“Goodnight princess.”

**\-------**

The next morning, you wake up to the warm sun shining on your face and the sounds of Billy’s soft snores in your ear. You go to do your morning stretch only to realize very quickly about your injuries and almost yelped out in pain. Thankfully nothing came out of your mouth and you just winced, holding your breath.

Turning your head to look at Billy, you smiled sweetly at the peaceful boy before you. Lips lightly parted, face soft and rounded, innocent looking and so beautiful. Lightly brushing the curl that laid over his forehead off to the side gave you a better look at his handsome face. 

Leaning in, you gave him a soft kiss on his parted lips in hopes he would wake up. Billy slightly crinkled his cute little nose nose but stayed fast asleep, snoring ever so softly. Very carefully, you scooted yourself closer to him leaving little to no room between the both of you, snaking your arm over his waist as well as intertwining your leg in between both of his.

His warm body gave off so much heat, it felt good to snuggle up against him. Billy’s face twitched some, realizing you were still laying next to him his eyes popped open in surprise, almost a panic crossed his face when his eyes finally settled on your calm, softened face and smiled at you.

“You scared me there baby, thought something was wrong when I felt your leg on mine.” Billy’s morning voice sounded so deep yet so soft, it covered you in goosebumps. “are you okay baby? You could have woken me up sooner if you were hurting...” you quickly hushed Billy by placing your finger over his lips.

“I’m fine Billy, it’s okay. I just woke up a little bit ago. I kissed you to wake you up, but you didn’t budge until I actually touched you.” 

“Y-you kissed me...and I missed it?” Billy started to pout, his face looking like a puppy that was just told no. Just looking at his pouty face pulled at your heartstrings, making you purse out your bottom lip.

“Awe babe, don’t be sad. You can have another one.” Your lips curled into a slight smile when his eyes lit up. Cupping his cheek with your hand, you brought him closer to your face and kissed him again, this time his lips happily kissing you back. His lips feeling so soft against yours, you let out a tiny moan that was interrupted by the sounds of Neil talking to Susan as he walked down the hallway.

Your eyes shot open and your body stiffened at the sound of his voice and booming feet echoing down the hardwood floor. Your heart began to pound through your chest as you held your breath, in fearing if you even breathed in the slightest, Neil would hear you and would come barging into Billy’s room.

Billy noticed your stiffened body and the scared look on your face and pulled his face away from you. “Baby girl it’s okay, just breathe. He’s not going to hurt you, I won’t let it happen.” Billy grabbed your hand and squeezed it gently, giving the top of your hand a kiss.

Closing your eyes for a few seconds, you let out a breath and focused on slowing down your erratic heart beat. “Are you going to tell him that I’m here? Or should I sneak out the window and go home?” you asked him as your eyes fluttered open to look at him in his deep blue eyes.

Billy held on tighter to your hand and kissed it over and over again, tucking it against his chest to keep you there with him. “No, you are not going anywhere baby. I’m not letting you out of my sight today! Don’t worry about anything okay, I’m going to go talk to him and let him know what’s going on and tell him you’re here. Later on we’ll go somewhere for the day, just me and you.”

You nodded at him and took another deep breath. It was going to get real now, you feared Neil was going to get pissed and he was going to take it out on Billy and kick you out of his house and never allow you back in. Or something worse could happen -- Neil could hit Billy for sneaking a girl into his house without his permission and it would be your fault. That was something you didn’t want to hang on your shoulders, but at that point you had to trust Billy. He knew his dad better than you did so you would just have to trust and wait. You were so used to having a father figure scream at you and beat you, that this was all you ever worried about. 

Billy gave your hand one more kiss and got up from his bed and threw a shirt on and slipped out of his room to go talk to his dad. You groaned where you laid and ran your fingers through your ratted hair, hoping and praying this goes well. Last thing you needed was Billy to get into a fight with his dad and for you to be yelled at again. 

 _‘Just trust him y/n, it’s going to be fine. You are going to worry yourself sick.’_  You thought to yourself. You needed to get up to keep yourself busy, so you carefully got up taking deep breaths through the stiffness of the aching pain and stood up slowly. Noticing Billy had a mirror, you walk over to check yourself out, to see what the damage was your father did to you. 

The side of your mouth was bruised from where he hit you, your cut was scabbed over. Your eye was black, no surprise there. There were finger print bruises around your throat where he squeezed in his mighty grip. Next, you lift up your shirt to see the deep purple and black bruises over your ribs that ran across to the middle of your stomach. 

You felt sick then at how bad it looked. You just wondered how the fuck your father could do this to you, his only daughter, the one he took care of since birth. But you knew deep down why he did this and it just makes you sick to your stomach that this was his excuse to deal with his own pain since your mother’s death.

You hear Billy’s door open and you immediately drop your shirt because well, you weren’t wearing any panties and last thing you wanted was Neil seeing you standing naked looking at yourself in front of the mirror. Billy walks in and closes the door and walks over to you, his solemn look turning into concern seeing the tears in your eyes.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Billy asked, looking into Y/E/C eyes as he held your chin between his thumb and index finger.

You just shook your head and licked your lips, taking a deep breath, “I looked in the mirror.” 

“Oh” Billy nodded, understanding why. 

“No matter what you see, you will  _always_  look beautiful to me, baby girl.” Billy kissed you on the lips and you couldn’t help but smile at him. It made your heart full every time he complimented you something sweet. Compliments like that were very rare for you, but ever since Billy turned himself around for you, you soaked it all up.

“Well, my dad and Susan wants to see you. He didn’t get mad that I let you stay here, he just want’s to ask you some questions. It’s going to be okay baby, I promise. I don’t think he’s going to make you leave.” Billy assured you, wrapping his arms around your waist and bringing you in for a hug.

“Okay. Um, can you grab me my jeans please. I don’t want to just walk out there half naked.” You slightly chuckled, with Billy chuckling along with you. 

Once dressed and fixing your hair up a bit, Billy grabbed your hand and held onto it as you two made your way out of his room and into the kitchen where Neil was setting his cup of coffee down on the breakfast table along with his newspaper and Susan was head deep in the fridge grabbing things to make for breakfast.

Billy cleared his throat as you two stood the kitchen. Neil’s head popped up and took you in. It was hard to read his face, maybe he was processing your injuries but you swore he looked a little shocked to see the amount of bruises on you. Susan gasped and held a hand over her mouth, a look of full concern and pity washed over her. 

“Mom, I’m hungry whats for break--OH!” Max walked in the kitchen passed you and stopped with a wide eye look on her face upon seeing you. You felt like the sudden freak show, everyone gawking at the freak that they’ve never seen before and they just couldn’t stop staring at you. You side eyed Billy and sighed slightly, wishing someone would speak up before you ran back into Billy’s room to go hide your freakish looking face. 

“Oh sweetheart, are you okay? Oh you poor thing, come here” Susan coddled you, embracing you in a light hug. 

“I’m fine Susan, thanks.” you whispered, returning the hug as lightly as you could.

“Are you in any pain, sweetheart? I’ve got some pain reliever I can give you.” You gave Susan a nod, thanking god she offered you something. You needed something to take the ache away. “Okay sweetie” she said, lightly cupping the side of your unbruised cheek before going off to the bathroom to retrieve you some pain medication. 

“So...” Neil finally spoke up, sitting down at the breakfast table with his coffee. “I understand your father did this to you, right?” 

“Yes sir.” You answered weakly, giving Neil a nod. You squeezed Billy’s hand for comfort, him returning the squeeze letting you know he was there for you.

“May I ask why?” Neil inquired, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I, uh...I, well, m-my friend and I just flew back to Indiana after going to a friends funeral in Ohio, our flight was delayed due to weather, so I got home later than what I had told my dad. He, uh, h-he got mad at me for not calling to inform him I was going to be late.” you paused and swallowed the dry knot that was starting to form in your throat, the flashbacks of what happened screaming in your head. “I told him I didn’t have a way to call him due to being stuck on the plane...and that’s when he got mad....” you trailed off, trying to fight back the stinging tears. Billy felt your hand start to tremble, he squeezed you gently letting you know it was okay and that he was still there for you.

Thankfully, Susan came back with your pain meds and went to pour you a glass of orange juice and handed you the glass and pills. 

“Y/N sweetie, I’m going to make some breakfast, please stay and have a seat.” Susan offered, gesturing to the breakfast table Neil was sitting at. You glanced at Billy, who smiled and nodded. Taking a breath, Billy walked you to the table. You could see Neil staring at you from your peripheral vision as you walked and took your seat, with Billy sitting next to you.

Neil spoke up again, setting his newspaper down on the table to look at you again now that you were sitting across from him. “So, your father beat you all because you didn’t call to let him know you will be late getting home?” Neil raised an eyebrow, in a bit of confusion.

“Yes sir, he did. He’s a drunk and he get’s angry when he drinks.” You were nervous, your left leg was shaking like crazy under the table and Billy had noticed and placed his hand on your leg to try to calm you down.

“I see.” Neil cleared his throat and took a sip of his coffee as he looked down at the paper in front of him before flickering his eyes back to you. “Well Y/N, if you ever need a place to stay for the night after a run in with your father, you are more than welcome to come here. And please, call me Neil.” Neil looked at Billy and gave him a look as if telling him that be better keep you safe and to be careful. You looked at him with widened eyes that were starting to glaze over with tears. You weren’t expecting that kind of reaction out of him but you were grateful he gave you that kind offer. 

Swallowing that nervous dry knot in your throat again, you internally sighed and let yourself relax after being on edge, fearing Neil would lecture you on your actions or say you weren’t allowed to come over anymore. 

“Thank you Neil, I appreciate that very much.” Neil gave you a friendly nod then stuffed his face in the business section of the newspaper as Susan was finishing up cooking breakfast and plating it for everyone. 

“Oh, Billy, I almost forgot--” Neil said as he finished chewing his scrambled eggs, “Susan, Max and I are going out of town later today for two days to visit Susan’s mother. So you are on your own until then.” Neil takes a sip of his coffee while he looked at Billy’s reaction.

“Okay yeah, that’s fine. I can make it on my own, no problem.” Billy acknowledged. 

“Good. We’ll be leaving this afternoon.” Neil stated, going back to eating his breakfast.

 

After breakfast, you asked Billy if he could take you by your house so you could change your clothes and so you could pack an overnight bag since he decided you needed to stay the night again so he could take care of you. Might as well take advantage of the fact that Neil said you could stay whenever you needed to and with them going to be gone for a couple of days would give you and Billy some time to be alone without any interruptions.

“So I was thinking, after we’re done at your house we could go for a drive, I actually have some place I want to take you to.” Billy said as he was getting dressed and you were gathering up your worn clothes from the night before. 

“Yeah sure, that sounds great Billy!” you smiled at him and Billy’s heart couldn’t help but melt at that beautiful smile you smiled just for him. He was going to make it his mission to keep you happy and comfortable today, to treat you like a girl should be treated, with love and gentleness.

Thankfully after getting to your house your dad was already at work, last thing you needed was to deal with him again after last night’s beat down and you sure as well didn’t want Billy to get involved.

The drive to your next destination was peaceful, Billy kept his hand on your thigh the whole drive and your fingers lightly caressed over his scarred knuckles, casually talking about both of your guys favorite music. You both loved the same type of music but you had a list of girl bands you were into more than him.

“So uh, I don’t mean to bring up a sore subject if it is, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want. But, what happened to your mom?” Billy asked cautiously, glancing your way a few times to make sure you weren’t upset at his sudden question.

“Well.... my mom passed away while giving birth to me. She hemorrhaged and they couldn’t get the bleeding under control. So I never knew my mother.” Looking at Billy, you saw that his face fell. He was kicking himself in the ass for asking.

“Oh, babe I’m so sorry.” 

“No it’s okay Billy, you didn’t know.”

“So uh, is that the reason why your dad drinks now?”

“Yeah. He started drinking around the time I started school and it progressively got worse. He started hitting me when I became a teenager, told me one time that I deserved it because I was looking too much like my mom and that I was to blame for her death and he would rather have her be alive than me.” It was like your heart broke all over again and guilt washed over you. Your father told you that all too often and you began to believe him. Maybe life would be different if your mom were alive, that your father would be a nicer man. You’d never get that chance though because this was your life now and you had to accept it.

“Baby, that’s not right and not true. You are not to blame for your mom passing away. There was nothing you or anyone else could do about it. I’m sure your dad didn’t mean that, he was drunk. We all say stupid shit when we’re drunk.” Billy tried reassuring you, but you knew better to believe that.

“Doesn’t matter anyways. I know it’s the truth. A drunk man’s words are a sober man’s thoughts. You can’t deny the thoughts you think while sober. It’s just when you’re drunk, it gives you courage to say things you normally wouldn’t say out loud.” You let out a small sigh and looked out your side of the window briefly before you felt Billy squeeze your thigh gently. Looking back at him, he gave you an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry. I know how that feels, my dad is the same way with his words.” You nodded understandably, picking up his hand, you gave the top of it a kiss and laced your fingers with his placing them back in your lap. Billy looked at you quickly and his love filled eyes melted you. How did you get so lucky to get Hawkins largest asshole to be so loving towards you? Maybe one day you would find out, but it didn’t matter in that moment. You just loved being in his presence as well as him in yours.

“Look baby, we’re here.” Billy said to you as he pulled in the driveway into a parking lot. You were at a park in another town and from the distance you could see a large pond with ducks and swans swimming freely with each other.

“Figured we could relax here for a bit and feed some ducks. Have you ever fed any before?” He questioned as he reached into the backseat to grab a brown paper bag and took a loaf of bread out.

“No, can’t say that I have. I’ve never seen ducks or even swans in real life. So, this should be interesting!” Your bright happy smile made Billy’s heart leap for joy. He was so excited that he would be able to experience this moment with you and create this as a happy memory for him to remember for a long time. 

Billy helped you out of the car, taking your hand and leading you to the pond across the park.. As you got closer, all the ducks started quaking and the swans honking as they saw you both approaching and you couldn’t help but giggle. There was a bench just a few feet from the pond, under a big tree creating lots of shade that you and Billy walked to. 

Opening the bag of bread, Billy hands you a slice and you start tearing little pieces off and tossing them around at the awaiting hungry ducks, making sure to toss some in the water for those who wished to stay afloat. Billy couldn’t help but stare at you in awe. The child like look in your eyes and your happy, giggling smile made his heart swell. He felt in that moment he was falling head over heels over you. 

He didn’t think he would be capable of loving anyone, specially so quick in a short amount of time since Nancy’s party. Billy knew he was starting to fall for you, even when he tried convincing himself it was just the alcohol talking, when he watched you dance from the other side of the room, watching you sway your hips to the beat of the music, his heart swam to his throat as he felt himself break every rule in his book to never fall for a girl who didn’t want anything to do with him. But some how, during your vulnerability, he converted you, changed your mind and changed your heart about him and he was glad you had. Being in love with you changed his whole outlook in life.

Billy handed you another piece of bread as you kept feeding your new found feathered friends. Little did you know, a swan was waddling its way from behind you in hopes to get some treats from you. The swan honked loudly at you, making a shrill shriek escape your throat and jump 5 feet into the air. Billy erupted in laughter as you started laughing at the situation, gripping onto your bruised rib cage as you died through a belly laugh. 

“Oh my god baby, you should’ve seen the look on your face! That was hilarious!” Billy bellowed out between fits of laughter. 

“Yeah yeah very funny, I just got yelled at by a swan. Here, take it you little shit.” You tore a chunk of bread and threw it at the swan who happily gobbled it up.

 You and Billy go to sit down on the bench and continued to feed the feathered birds the rest of the bread and enjoying the peaceful scenery and each other. Billy’s arm was wrapped around you snugly while your head laid contently on his shoulder. It felt nice being loved like this. You’ve never in your life felt a loving hand on you, never had anyone care about you as much as Billy does and you were soaking up every minute of it. You were happy things had changed between you and Billy, you were growing tired of the fighting and bickering and the constant gossip that went around school everyday because of the two of you. Today’s gossip consisted of, ‘ _why is he with her? i thought they hated each other? but look at how he looks at her, it’s so cute!_ ’ Not that you didn’t mind, it was better than having to hear girls talk shit about you and how you treated the hottest guy on campus.

You and Billy were growing hungry so the both of you decided to leave and head back into town to stop for a bite to eat at Benny’s before heading back to his house for the rest of the day.

Billy decided he was going to have it be a movies in bed kind of day, so while you went to go change into something more comfortable, Billy grabbed every pillow and blanket he could find and made a comfy little fort on his bed. By the time you came out of the bathroom, Billy was finishing hooking the tv and VCR up in his room and popped a movie in while you made yourself comfortable on the bed filled with an endless amount of blankets and pillows.

“Wow babe, you really went all out. This is amaz-” Your words were cut off when Billy stood up and turned around to look at you, wearing nothing but his grey sweats. You were drooling at the sight of him, his muscled toned abs and his thick arms flexing when he fixed the waistband of his sweats. Heat started to pool between your legs at the thought of having that hot body against yours. Billy’s voice quickly snapped you out of your thoughts.

“Like what you see baby?” Billy teased you as he ran his hand up his stomach and to his chest. You giggled at him and nodded. You stuck out your arms towards him and whined, wanting him to go and lay with you. Billy smiled widely at your cuteness and went to go and lay with you in your arms.

“Are you comfortable baby girl? Do you need me to get you anything? Are you in any pain?” Billy nuzzled his nose against your cheek as he nipped at your jawline, his deep blue eyes meeting y/e/c one’s.

“No I’m not in any pain and I’m good baby. All I need right now is you next to me. I’m much more comfortable now that you’re here.” You hummed contently, snuggling more against Billy’s warm body, wrapping your leg around his hip and bringing him closer to you. Billy’s hand instinctively went on your bare thigh and ran his hand up slowly till he got to the bottom of your ass and lightly trailed his fingers back down causing you to get the the chills. You giggled when your body wiggled against him making Billy laugh. 

“That feel good baby girl?” Billy whispered, his hot breath against your neck caused a tingle in your core that made you moan. 

“Mhmm” You softly said. You moved your leg from his hip passed his butt pushing the back of his thigh forward so the front of his thigh was snug between your legs. The feeling of his thigh against your hot, wet clothed core made you roll your hips against him. Billy let out a light moan as he looked up at you and smirked. You cupped his cheek with your hand and lightly tugged his face closer to yours, brushing your lips over his till his warm, soft lips wrapped around yours. His kiss was warm and gentle as well as his hand that was riding up the back of your thigh again to squeeze your ass, pushing you more against his thigh. You moaned at the friction he gave you, Billy taking the opportunity your mouth being opened to slip his tongue in and glide it against yours. Your tongues dance deliciously against each other as Billy’s hand roamed up your body under the shirt you were wearing.

He was gentle when sliding his hand against your skin, careful not to hurt you. The palm of his hand found your breast and gave it a gentle squeeze before he swiped his thumb across your pert nipple. You moaned in his mouth as your fingers carded through his hair and gave it a gentle tug causing Billy to moan as well. Billy shifted and got on his knees snuggling comfortably between your legs. He helped you tug off your shirt exposing your naked, bruised body.

“You’re so beautiful baby girl, so so beautiful.” Billy’s eyes roamed your naked form, his fingers lightly tracing the outline of your bruises and around your breasts. Billy’s mouth was on yours again, this time more heated and more hungry. He was careful to not lay down on you fully, he kept most of his body weight on his arms propping himself up. Billy’s lips trailed off yours and kissed your chin and down your jaw and to your neck. You moved your head up to give him more access as his tongue drug across the side of your neck, giving you a gentle bite. He nibbled and sucked lightly on the sweet spot under your ear before kissing his way down your neck to your collarbone and down your chest. 

His lips kissed their way down the middle of your chest to the right side of your breast as his lips attached to your sensitive pert nipple, giving it a kiss and sucking it between his lips, letting it go with a gentle pop. You moaned at the feeling of his lips on you, lightly dragging your nails across his bare back. His mouth attached to your left nipple, repeating his same actions, sucking in your nipple and letting it go with a pop, the tip of his tongue swirling it around and around. 

His mouth pressed hot, wet kisses down your body, being extra careful not to kiss too hard close to your bruises. His touch was so gentle and so loving, it was overwhelming to you. Billy kissed his way down your stomach till he reached your thighs, giving them a gentle bite, kiss and a lick to each one. He gave your clothed core a kiss before he wrapped his fingers over the rim of your panties and tugged them off of you and tossing them to the floor. Billy licked his lips hungrily at the sight of your nakedness before him, your body like a canvas as he traced every single inch of you with his eyes. He shook his head and smiled, thinking on how lucky he got to have someone as gorgeous as you underneath his touch. 

You gave Billy a questioning look as he was lost in his own thoughts, staring at you. Billy just slightly shook his head and gave you a wink which made you smile so widely at him. 

Running his hands across your thighs, he spread them further and made himself at home between your legs, his lips gliding over the side of your left thigh till his mouth was hot against your core. He gave your pussy lips a kiss before his tongue dove in between your folds, giving your clit a quick lick. You instantly bucked your hips at his action. Billy wrapped his right arm around your hips to hold you down as he took his left index finger and slid it between your folds and teased your core. Both of you let out a moan at the same time.

“Damn baby girl, I’ve barely done anything to you and your so fucking wet. Your pussy is going to taste so good!” Billy’s eyes were on yours as his tongue darted inside your core and licked a stripe up to your clit. You let out a hiss as his tongue licked up your juices and hit all the sensitive spots in your pussy. 

“Mmm, so delicious baby and all for me.” Billy growled before diving back in, his tongue fucking and violating your core as his thumb drew soft circles around your clit. Your hips bucked his face as his tongue dove deeper inside of you, drawing circles inside your pussy. You were out of your mind lost in euphoria at how Billy was eating you out, his sloppy slurping sounds and your whines and moans filled the room. 

Billy licked another strip back up to your sensitive clit, his fingers replacing where his tongue once was a second ago. Billy sucked in your clit between his wet lips as his finger slid inside your pussy with ease and sliding it back out and entering again but with two fingers this time. You gasped and tugged at his hair harder, bringing his face closer to your body as his fingers dancing around inside your pussy. He twirled his fingers around and found your g-spot with ease as he started pumping his fingers in and out of you at a fast pace as his tongue drew his first, middle and last name onto your clit. You could feel the burning sensation in your core igniting higher as the coil began to grow tighter in your belly, wanting to so desperately burst. 

Billy’s fingers were relentless as he fucked your g-spot and his tongue working non stop magic against your throbbing nub. 

“Oh fuck Billy, I’m gonna cum!” You screamed out at him. Billy’s only response was him moaning that sent shock waves into your core and throughout your body. Your legs began to tremble and your body started to shake as your orgasm was nearing, your hips fucked his face for more friction. Billy’s moans didn’t cease as he felt your walls flutter deliciously around his fingers as you came hard against him, your clit pulsating under his tongue. You were screaming his name which was beautiful music to his ears, your body trembling underneath Billy’s face made him the happiest man on earth as he helped you come undone and finished out your high. Billy didn’t stop eating you out till your body fell back onto the mattress and went limp in his grip. 

Lifting his head up to look at you, your juices all over his mouth dripping from him as Billy’s smile grew wide in satisfaction as he saw the satisfied look on your face. Billy licked your juices off his lips and fingers as he went and wiped his mouth off with your pj shirt that you were wearing and tossed it on the floor. 

“Fuck Billy, that was amazing!” You moaned in between breaths as Billy leaned down on you to kiss up your neck to your lips.

“Sure sounds like it was, think the whole neighborhood heard you baby.” You giggled and brought Billy’s head down to kiss you again, tasting yourself on his lips. Billy let out a moan when you wrapped your legs around him and squeezed him closer to you. Your hands ran down his back and slipped passed his sweats and squeezed his ass cheeks making Billy chuckle against your lips.

“Eager kitten are we baby girl?” You nodded as Billy lifted himself off and tugged down his sweats and underwear throwing them across the room. He crawled back over on top of you, you wrapped your legs around his waist and grabbed a hold of his thick cock and begin to stroke him. A pool of pre cum formed on his tip and you glided the pad of your thumb over his tip and spread it all around his head. Billy groaned at the feeling of your hand around his throbbing cock, stroking him good before aligning him at your wet entrance and sliding him in with ease. His cock filled and stretched you so good, you didn’t noticed you were holding your breath till Billy hit bottom and you let out a gasp at the feel of the head of his cock hitting you. 

Billy slid his cock out slowly before sliding back in, taking you in nice and slow, wanting to feel every inch of your tight, wet pussy as well as you feeling every goddamn inch of this hard, veined throbbing cock. Your legs wrapped around his his hips, bringing him closer to you as he began to rock his hips into yours, increasing his pace ever so slowly. Billy leaned down and attached his lips to yours, giving you a deep, tongue swirling kiss. He was hungry for you, moaning into your mouth as his pace started to speed up, the sounds of his cock slapping against your wet pussy.

“Holy fuck baby, you feel so good around my cock...fuck!” Billy groaned, lifting your legs up and pushing them gently against your body as he rocked his hips faster and harder against you. At this angle, his cock was hitting your g-spot just right which sent you into a screaming, whining mess, moaning his name over and over again. He licked the pad of his thumb and pressed it against your clit, rubbing tight faster circles as he watched himself pump in and out of your pussy. 

You could feel your second orgasm nearing and your legs began to tremble against Billy’s grip, making him notice.

“You gonna cum again for me princess? Come on baby, I wanna feel you cum on my cock, mmm baby let me have it.” Billy’s hips relentlessly started fucking you faster, pounding into you harder than ever, which sent a string of curses to escape your lips.

“Ah fuckin shit Billy, I-I’m cu-” you started to scream but your orgasm cut you off, bursting through you like a bolt of lightening, hitting every nerve through your entire body making you see white. Your walls squeezed Billy’s sensitive cock over again over again, making his orgasm burst through him, his cum spilling into your hot, throbbing pussy. The end of your orgasm milked Billy’s cock good and clean as his hips faltered, finishing off your highs and falling on top of you totally blissed out and both of you out of breath. 

Billy pulled out slowly, making you whine at the loss of him. He leaned down and kissed your lips a few times before getting up and going to get a wet wash cloth and returning to help clean you up before cleaning himself. He returned back to bed and laid down next to you as you snuggled up against him, laying your head on his chest as his arm wrapped around you, his fingers drawing circles against your soft skin.

“You did so good for me baby, you are so amazing.” Billy kissed your forehead as you leaned your head up slightly to look at him and smiled sweetly at him.

“You were amazing as well, Billy. I loved every minute of it.” Billy’s smile grew wide, making him feel like he is the only man that could make you feel good in more ways than one.

“I love you so much y/n. You’re my angel, you mean so much to me already and I’m going to do everything I can to protect you. I’m never going to let anyone hurt you and I’m going to take care of you, always. I know I won’t be able to protect you from your father, god I wish I could, but just know I’ll be there for you whenever you need me.” Billy’s eyes started to fill with tears as yours began to fall from yours and onto his chest. 

You never met a man who adored you as much as Billy did and it made your heart swell with happiness. You wanted so badly to just run away and be with him forever, but until then, you were just so happy to be there with him in his arms.

“I love you too, Billy. Always. Thank you so much for everything that you’ve done for me these past few days, It means so much to me more than you will ever know.” Your voice barely broke out as a broken whisper but Billy heard every word and clung onto it like his life depended on it. He wanted to make this moment last for a lifetime, so he sealed it with kiss against your soft lips and stayed like that till his heart was content.


End file.
